Der Retter
by Wuestenkrieger
Summary: Ein kurzer OneShot, welcher direkt nach "Das Biest und die Schöne" ansetzt.


A/N: Diese kleine Geschichte setzt direkt nach Episode 12 aus Staffel 1, also "Das Biest und die Schöne" (Im Original: "Skin Deep") an. Also nicht wundern, wenn Belles Retter ein anderer ist, als in der Serie. :)

* * *

Es war eine laue Sommernacht gewesen, welche nun von den warmen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne abgelöst wurde. Langsam bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch die Fensterscheibe in Belles Gesicht, welche sich ein wenig murrend umdrehte, um die friedliche Nachtruhe noch ein wenig genießen zu können. Weit kam sie jedoch nicht, denn ihr Kopf landete auf der Schulter des Mannes, an den sie sich die gesamte Nacht über angekuschelt hatte.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Sie hatte ihn nicht geweckt. Sein Atem ging ruhig und als sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust legte, spürte sie, wie sich sein Brustkorb immer wieder im gleichen, regelmäßigen, langsamen Takt senkte und hob.

Belle stützte sich auf einem Arm ab. Sie mochte es, ihn zu beobachten. Ihn einfach nur anzusehen und zu wissen, dass sie sich nie mehr fürchten musste, denn er hatte es ihr geschworen. Er hatte sie befreit. Sie aus ihrem Gefängnis herausgeholt. Sie fühlte sich sicher bei ihm und wusste, dass er sie immer beschützen würde. Egal, was noch auf sie zukam.

Belle fuhr durch das beinahe schulterlange Haar ihres Retters und brachte ihn somit dazu, sich ein wenig grummelnd umzudrehen. Schade.  
Zu gerne hätte sie ihn umgedreht und wachgeküsst. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht wecken. Auch, wenn er ihr wahrscheinlich nicht böse sein würde.

Die junge Frau drehte sich ein wenig und sah sich im Zimmer um, während sie überlegte, was sie nun mit dem angebrochenen Tag anfangen sollte.

Die Sonne hatte sich nun vollständig ihren Weg in das Zimmer erkämpft und beleuchtete es hell. Der Raum war nicht sehr groß, doch für ein Schlafzimmer vollkommen ausreichend. Neben dem großen Ehebett befand sich rechts und links jeweils ein Nachtschrank und an der Seite stand eine Schrankwand. Ihr gegenüber gab es eine kleine Kommode, auf welcher sich nichts befand. Nichts außer einer kleinen Tasse. Sie war angeschlagen und eigentlich nicht mehr zu gebrauchen und doch aufgebahrt als wäre sie das Kostbarste auf der Welt.

Für einen kurzen Moment blickte Belle auf die Tasse und ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. Dann entschloss sie sich endlich aufzustehen. Frühstück am Bett würde dem Mann neben ihr sicherlich gefallen, dachte sie und grinste bereits voller Vorfreude auf seine Reaktion.

Sie drehte sich und berührte mit den nackten Beinen den kalten Boden. Kurz erschauderte sie und stand dann auf, um zu dem einzigen Fenster im Raum zu gehen.

Doch kaum war sie dort angekommen, wurde das große, einladende Fenster plötzlich immer kleiner bis nur noch wenige Lichtstrahlen hindurch kamen. Auf einmal sah Belle keinen Rasen mit einem Apfelbaum und fröhlich singenden Vögeln mehr. Auf einmal sah sie nur noch Gitterstäbe und eine graue, starre Wand vor sich.

Seufzend senkte Belle den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Warum sie sich ihren Retter immer wieder so vorstellte - schulterlanges Haar, braune Augen, kräftig nach außen und dennoch so sensibel - das wusste Belle nicht. Auch, warum sie in ihren Träumen immer wieder diese, eigentlich nichtssagende, Tasse sah, konnte sie sich nicht erklären.

Aber es war auch egal. Träume waren dazu da, um der Welt zu entfliehen, in der man sich befand. Denn eines wusste Belle mit Sicherheit: In Wahrheit würde kein Prinz in goldener Rüstung auftauchen und sie hier rausholen. Die Ärzte würden schon dafür sorgen.

Man behauptete, sie sei verrückt, geistesgestört. Vielleicht hatten sie Recht. Auch, wenn Belle es nicht einsehen wollte. Ihr war es lieber zu denken, dass die Ärzte logen. So war wenigstens einer auf ihrer Seite und durch ihre Fantasie war da noch jemand. Jemand, der sich manchmal so real anfühlte, als wäre er wirklich da gewesen. Als würde sie ihn wirklich kennen. Als würde er wirklich alles tun, um sie zu retten.

Doch auch eine Verrückte wusste, dass es so etwas nur im Märchen gab und da dies kein Märchen war, gab es für sie auch keinen Prinzen und auch kein Happy End.


End file.
